A Walk in the Park
by Chocolate Star
Summary: Mamoru is down in the dumps, and Motoki is busy so he confides in Usagi, R&R please! (Finsihed story!) :)


Title: A Walk In The Park  
  
By: Chocolate Star  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Begun: 1-17-02  
  
Ended: 1-31-02  
  
Hi Minna! Back for another fic, sorry Terran Castle still on hold! ( I'm having the WORST time with the fic! Well anyway hope you like this one!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, same thing over again *sigh* I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
A Walk In The Park-----  
  
Usagi stepped into the arcade. She dusted the snow off her coat and sat down.  
  
"Hey Motoki!"  
  
"Hi Usagi! I can see the Christmas spirit is beginning to take over."  
  
"Yea! Christmas is only 3 days away! Can't wait!"  
  
She giggled, she was always happy this season. Nothing could bring her down.  
  
Usagi started on the vanilla latte that Motoki had just brought for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru walked into the arcade. He saw Usagi sitting there talking to Motoki ecstatically. He sighed and walked over. He sat on his stool and buried his head in his arms. He sat there quire a while listening to Usagi talk away. He hated winter; he didn't understand how everyone could be so damn cheery! It bugged the hell out of him!  
  
Usagi noticed Mamoru slumped over in his stool, his head buried in his arms. She shot Motoki a questioning glance,  
  
"Don't bug him he's got the Christmas blues, it happens every year, don't worry it'll pass."  
  
She nodded and moved down a stool, over to where Mamoru was sitting. She wondered what was wrong curiosity took over and she tapped him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Go 'way," came the muffled reply.  
  
"Mamoru, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Go away Usagi, you don't care, just tell Motoki I need to talk to him."  
  
Usagi pondered the request for a minute.  
  
"Well Motoki's busy, why don't ya talk ta me?"  
  
Mamoru lifted his head up from his arms. As he stated at those baby blue eyes he found she really cared.  
  
"Do you really wanna know? Or are you just looking for another way to bug me?"  
  
Usagi made a face and said, "No I'm not just trying to bug you. Just wanna know why you're so down in the dumps. 'Tis three days 'til Christmas cheer up!"  
  
Mamoru groaned at the "C" word.  
  
"Christmas is just another day of the year for me."  
  
Though Mamoru said that coldly, Usagi sensed a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Don't you have a family to share the holidays with?"  
  
Mamoru winced at the question.  
  
"No, no one I can remember. I've lived at the orphanage for as long as I know."  
  
Usagi looked at him, shocked at the last statement.  
  
"Orphanage?" she asked quite confused.  
  
Mamoru turned his head away as a pained expression took over his features.  
  
"Yea the orphanage. My parents died in a car crash when I was really little. Well at least that's what the doctors told me, I done remember anything except that I woke up in the hospital."  
  
Usagi was thoroughly taken aback by this revelation. She had no idea that this had happened to him.  
  
"I spent all my Christmases from then on in the orphanage. They were pretty nice, I mean we had a tree and all, and the kids made presents for each other… Though no one ever gave me one."  
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with years at the sight of a little boy sitting in the corner of a room watching everyone laugh happily while he was so alone.  
  
Mamoru got up, he couldn't stand to talk to her anymore, and it just brought back too many painful memories. He turned around and swiftly walked out of the arcade.  
  
Usagi lost in her own thoughts didn't realize that Mamoru had left until a couple of minutes later. Realizing he was gone she dashed out of the arcade in hopes of catching him. Or more accurately running into him, which seemed to occur more often than deemed necessary.  
  
Usagi turned a corner and spotted him.  
  
"Mamoru!!!!" she cried out.  
  
Mamoru turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground.  
  
Usagi brushed herself off as she got up. She glared at him angrily,  
  
"Don't you ever leave like that again!"  
  
Mamoru was still quite stunned at the impact.  
  
Mamoru got up, brushed himself off, and asked Usagi if she wanted to take a walk.  
  
"Sure, lets go," replied Usagi.  
  
They walked side by side in silence for a while.  
  
Usagi looked over at him,  
  
"So, tell me more about yourself, I mean I never really gave you a chance. I was a little busy finding things to throw at you!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled thinking of the many times he had seen shoes suddenly become airborne.  
  
"Well there's not much to say. I guess, I lived in the orphanage until I became of age. Then I spend most of my time modeling for various companies; trying to earn a living."  
  
"It seems you did more than that considering the area in which you live and your car. Oh not to mention your motorcycle."  
  
Mamoru looked over at her. He quirked his eyebrow,  
  
"You know where I live?"  
  
Usagi blushed, damn that big mouth of hers.  
  
"Well…uh…yea… ya know I hang out with Rei a lot yea! That's it Rei once took me around there."  
  
Mamoru couldn't tell if it was the coldness outside that was turning her cheeks rosy or if she was blushing.  
  
"Oh okay, I get it," Mamoru laughed.  
  
Usagi gazed over at him. He looked so good as the snowflakes settled into his hair. Those beautiful eyes….  
  
Mamoru turned to Usagi he felt her looking at him. He couldn't help but think of those innocent baby blue eyes and the gorgeous long hair. She seemed almost angelic as she walked next to him. The stopped just outside the gates of the park and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Mamoru wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. As he inched his face closer to hers she closed her eyes.  
  
'Oh my Gods he's going to kiss me!'  
  
As they met for the kiss Usagi sighed contentedly and she moved her arms up around his neck.  
  
As they broke apart their gazes stayed locked together.  
  
Mamoru leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Grabbing hold of her hand he led her into the park. He led them to a bench and they sat down. Gazing off into the distance Mamoru put his arm around Usagi. She cuddled under it thankful for the warmth.  
  
She gazed up at Mamoru.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful?"  
  
"Yes it is, but not more beautiful than you."  
  
Usagi blushed at the compliment  
  
Mamoru looked down at the little angel,  
  
"Usagi, I love you. I know I haven't been the best at expressing it, but I do."  
  
Usagi looked up at him again surprised by how sincerely he said that.  
  
"I love you too Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru let out the breath he was holding. So he hadn't done the wrong thing.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat curled up together, contentedly watching the sunset.  
  
As the first stars began to show Usagi glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh, its getting late I better get going."  
  
"Yes, I'll walk you home."  
  
As they walked, Usagi thought of something.  
  
"Mamoru would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?"  
  
"Are you serious? I'd love to!"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Great, oh look! Mamoru, a shooting star! Make a wish!"  
  
Mamoru gazed at Usagi,  
  
"I don't have to they have all come true! Ashiteru Usako."  
  
"Ashiteru Mamo-chan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go it's all done! *winks* What did you think? Good, Bad? Just review please! Email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com or post a review! Thankies! ( 


End file.
